Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to power distribution networks, and more particularly, to power distribution network (PDN) conditioners.
Background
A power distribution network (PDN) is used to distribute power to various circuits in a system on a chip (SoC) from an off-chip power source (e.g., power management integrated circuit (PMIC)). The PDN may employ power gating to conserve power, in which the PDN selectively connects circuits in the SoC that are active to the power source and disconnects circuits in the SoC that are inactive from the power source. The PDN typically has a large inductance in the lead connecting the SoC to the off-chip power source (e.g., PMIC). The inductance induces a ripple on the power rail when the load on the power rail suddenly changes (e.g., due to power gating).